


Knock Me Over

by MamaCurry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Deancas, First Date, Fluff, Nose Kiss, Supportive Sam, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bowling, established Destiel, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry
Summary: Dean takes Cas on their first real date!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Knock Me Over

Dean hated being nervous. 

Over the years, he had been in his fair share of circumstances that would have caused any normal human to freak out and not be able to handle the situation. Most of the time, Dean was able to control his emotions and push down any doubt or worry in his head. 

Right now? In this moment?

He was terrified. 

He looked in the mirror for what felt like the tenth time in the last half hour, biting the insides of his cheeks as his eyes glanced up and down his body. He was wearing his favorite gray button up, with a plain black t-shirt underneath. His jeans hugged his legs just tight enough, and he had just pulled on a pair of black boots. He reached up and carefully brushed his fingers through the front of his hair, making sure there weren’t any random pieces sticking out. 

Just as he bared his teeth to check for any food, there was a knock on his door. Dean took a deep breath and pursed his lips before slowly letting it out, his eyes closing before he turned towards the door. 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s me.” 

Dean dropped his shoulders and rolled his eyes, then walked over to the door and pulled it open. 

“What do you want?” Dean asked once he made eye contact with his brother. 

Sam walked into the room, his eyebrows raised as he watched Dean begin to pace back and forth near his bed. 

“Dude,” Sam sighed dramatically, placing his hands on his hips, “Why are you so nervous?”

“Well excuse me. I haven’t been on an actual date in,” Dean threw his arms to the side and paused, his eyes darting around as he thought, “Seriously, I can’t even think of the last time.” 

“Okay but,” Sam scoffed, shrugging his shoulders as he crossed his arms, “It’s Cas.”

“And that’s supposed to make it easier?” Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Uh, yeah,” Sam replied sarcastically, “You guys may be going on your first real date, but you’ve essentially been together for eleven years.” 

“You know none of that shit counts,” Dean waved him off and turned to face the wall, his hand reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Dean,” Sam decided to soften his tone and sighed, “You could take him to Chuck E. Cheese and he would love it.” 

“That’s a bad analogy, you know Cas loves arcades and pizza.” 

“Dean,” Sam repeated, waiting until his brother turned around before continuing, “I think I made my point.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Dean replied in a mocking tone, walking past Sam towards the hallway. 

“Hey,” Sam spoke quietly just as Dean walked by, “Where are you taking him?”

Dean closed his eyes and drew a large breath, shaking his head before he turned and responded. 

“I let him pick.” 

———

“Cas are you sure you wanna do this?” Dean groaned as he put the impala in park. He turned and looked over at the angel—his angel—who was smiling eagerly. Cas was wearing one of Dean’s henleys, as Sam had told him that the trench coat didn’t exactly scream ‘first date’. He had also borrowed a pair of Dean’s baggier jeans, which still ended up being very tight on his thighs and ass. 

“Yes Dean,” he nodded slowly, “You said you wanted to explore our relationship further, correct?” 

“Well yeah, of course, but—“ 

“And I told you that I preferred the traditional dating routine.” 

“I know that, Cas, but—“

“Are you saying you don’t want to do this anymore?” 

Dean snapped his head over and began shaking it desperately, “No no no, that’s not what I meant at all. Of course I want to do this. I just…this isn’t really my thing, you know?” 

“What isn’t?” Cas tilted his head to the side in his signature way, his eyes narrowed, “Going on dates, or bowling?” 

“All of the above?” Dean tried his hardest to give Cas a pitiful smile, “I’m sorry, I know this isn’t what you probably imagined when you asked me—“

“Dean,” Cas interrupted, scooting over on the car seat to place a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder, “I know you. If I wanted a ‘normal’ first date, I wouldn’t have asked you.” 

“Okay, first off, rude,” Dean chuckled, shaking his head with a smile, “Secondly, don’t use finger quotes.” 

“I learned it from Sam,” Cas straightened his spine proudly, “I’ve been working on my human mannerisms.” 

“I’m aware,” Dean looked over at him, a twinkle in his eye. They stayed like that for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes like they had so many times in the past eleven years. This was a rare occurrence, as it was happening without the threat of injury or death. 

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Dean whispered, the side of his mouth curling up into a goofy cockeyed smile. 

“So do I,” Cas let out a shaky breath, “But we both decided—“

“I know, we’re taking things slow,” Dean held up a hand and pulled his lips between his teeth, “And I’m totally on board, I swear.” 

“I know you are,” Cas reached over and gave Dean’s hand a quick squeeze before turning to look at the building, “Are you ready to go in?” 

“I guess so,” Dean nodded, licking his bottom lip before opening his car door and sliding out. 

———

Once they were in the bowling alley, Dean realized that they had no idea what size shoes Cas wore. They had to take off his shoes that he never changed and looked at the size, and Dean was surprised when it was made aware that Cas wore a size and a half bigger than Dean. He tried not to think of the stupid childish quote about big feet, but found his mind instantly jumping right into the gutter when Cas bent over to untie his shoes and his ass was on display. 

“Stop staring at my ass.” 

Dean jerked back in surprise, since Cas was facing the complete opposite direction there was no way he could see Dean’s eye line. 

“How did you—“

“You’re predictable,” Cas turned and shrugged, setting his usual shoes on the bench before grabbing the bowling shoes from Dean’s hands. He decided to sit on the small table near their lane, and pulled the shoes onto his feet. 

“I am not predictable,” Dean argued quietly, moving to sit at the spot directly across from Cas and change his own shoes. 

“Okay Dean,” Cas placated him, nodding as they both silently tied their shoes. Once they were finished, Cas stood up and patted his thighs with his hands. 

“You’re ready and raring to go, huh?” Dean chuckled as he got up and joined Cas near the bowling balls, “You can go first.” 

“Um,” Cas swallowed, looking down at the several balls on the holder. 

“Come on man,” Dean gestured towards the lane where the pins were all standing at the end. 

“Dean,” Cas said quietly, walking over and leaning towards his ear to whisper, “I don’t know how.” 

“You what…wait,” Dean turned to look at his date with a furrowed brow, “You wanted to come bowling and you don’t even know how to bowl?” 

“Dean,” Cas tightened his jaw, “Contrary to the popular children’s belief, thunderstorms are not the angels bowling.” 

“I,” Dean cleared his throat to try and hold back his laughter, “I know that, buddy.” 

“Dean, I’ve realized recently that I don’t like it when you call me ‘buddy’,” Cas tilted his chin down and began playing with his fingers, “It makes me recall the time when we were both too scared to move forward with our feelings for each other.” 

“You mean last week?” Dean watched as Cas cringed at his lame attempt at a joke, then nodded and bit his bottom lip. “Okay, I won’t call you buddy. Any nickname you prefer?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Cas shrugged, “I know that it’s normal for couples to develop affectionate names for each other, but I can’t think of one for you to call me at this moment in time.” 

“Okay,” Dean exhaled deeply, then turned and clapped his hands, “Alright, let’s do this.” 

“How do I start?” Cas walked over and stood just a little too close to Dean’s back, his head peeked over his shoulder as he watched Dean slide his fingers into the holes of the bowling ball and pick it up. 

“Um,” Dean inhaled sharply, then turned and showed his hand to Cas, “This is how you hold it, then you just rear back and let it go down the lane.” 

“Maybe you should go first,” Cas sighed with his eyebrows knit together, looking around Dean at the long lane. 

“Okay,” Dean nodded, then pointed at the chair next to the ball holder for Cas to take a seat. He walked up to the line and held the bowling ball in front of his chest, letting out a slow breath before winding back and letting the ball roll swiftly towards the pins, knocking down all but two. He smirked and turned, shrugged with a cocky smile at Cas. 

“Was that good?” Cas tilted his head. 

“Well yeah,” Dean scoffed as he walked back to Cas and waited for his ball to be returned. 

“I thought the goal was to knock all of them down,” Cas pursed his lips and tilted his head to the other side. 

“I…it,” Dean sputtered, then turned and grabbed his ball before walking back up, this time much more focused on knocking down the last two pins. They were right next to each other on the end, so it wouldn’t be difficult. He slowed his breathing and let the ball loose, pumping his fist when it combined with the two pins and sent them flying to the back. He then turned slowly towards Cas, his arms outstretched in a dramatic shrug. 

“Very good, Dean,” Cas clapped a few times, standing as Dean walked back towards him. “Is it my turn now?” 

“Yup,” Dean walked past him, “Just pick a ball.” 

Cas of course picked a bright yellow one, struggling to remember where to put his fingers. Dean watched with his head dropped, looking through his eyelashes with his brows raised. He tried to wait it out and let Cas figure it out on his own, and was glad when Cas sighed exasperatingly and turned towards him. 

“Dean, can you help me please?” 

“Yeah, sure,” he smiled and reached out, taking Cas’ hand and guiding his fingers. Dean tried to ignore the heat that was radiating from their touch, swallowing as he helped Cas. 

“Okay, so then I just let the ball go and it’ll roll down the lane?” Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes bright with excitement. 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, then without another thought leaned forward and kissed the tip of Cas’ nose. The angel froze, his eyes crossing as he looked at the spot where Dean’s lips had just been.

“Sorry,” Dean cleared his throat, “You just looked really cute and I couldn’t—“

“Don’t be sorry,” Cas interrupted, reaching up with his spare hand and resting it on Dean’s jawline, “I was just surprised, that’s all.” 

“I was too, to be honest,” Dean chuckled, “I just couldn’t stop myself.” 

“You find me that attractive that you couldn’t help but kiss my nose?” Cas replied with a smirk, his eyes narrowing. 

“Alright Mister Cocky, get out there,” Dean rolled his eyes and waited until Cas turned around before giving him a quick swat on his ass. The angel whipped his head back and pursed his lips with a dark look in his eye, and Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat at the dominant gaze. 

Cas walked up to the line and seemingly tried to mimic Dean’s stance. Dean watched in horror as the ball left Cas’ hand and flew towards the pins at an insanely high speed, never even touching the lane before smashing into the back, successfully knocking every pin over in not only their lane but all of the lanes from the sheer force. Dean’s jaw dropped and he fought back a laugh. He knew as soon as he heard the clerk behind them freaking out that they would never be able to come back to this place, but the smile on Cas’ face as he turned around and looked at Cas was definitely worth it. 

“Did I win?”


End file.
